1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for attaching automatically labels onto both front and rear surfaces of a hard case for a 3.5-in. disk or the like in one process and to an apparatus for attaching automatically printed labels identifying the recorded data of a disk to the disk while keeping correct correlation between them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A label printing press (labeller) for printing directly on a label sheet attached to a peel sheet (board) (silicon coated) in such a manner as to be peelable easily, by a thermosensitive printer or the like and transferring the board at a speed of about 100 mm/sec is well known in the art.
On a hard case of a 3.5-in. disk (hereinafter referred to simply as the "disk"), a label attaching surface(s) is specified and moreover, so-called "turn-up attaching" which turns up the edge of the label is necessary. Therefore, attaching of the printed label to the disk has been carried out manually up to the present.
In the present method of attaching work, the recording operation to the disk and label printing are carried out separately without any association between them. For this reason, a mistake where a label indicating information which does not identify the recorded data of the disk is attached is likely to occur during the label attaching operation.